Never coming Home!
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome had the perfect life...two kids,friends,and were wealthy but the job Inuyasha has which makes them move to America causes them great grief R


Kagome was tucking her seven year old daughter Kyome to bed,Kyome had black hair,amber eyes, and two dog ears on the top of her head.While her son Inu jr. who was ten and had silver hair,brown eyes,and two dog ears,He was brushing his hair getting ready fir bed.Kagome had kissed his head as she went down the steps of their American home and into her room to see her husband still in his Solider attire,he was twiddling with his fingers sitting on the edge of the bed.His hair was resting after it was in a pony tail.His eyes that were amber were closed.She knew something was wrong from his actions.Kagome hair was now to her backside as she looked more womanly now of the age of twenty eight.

"Inuyasha...what's wrong?"Kagome asked.Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned to her.

"Its just that..."He trailed off as the rest of those horrifying word repeated in Kagome's head as tears off sorrow fell down her face."_I'm going to war and I have to leave tommorow."_His word resounded in her head and heart.She felt as if her heart just shattered like glass before her.

"You can't...Kyome and Inu...they'll be devastated,you can't leave me and them like this!"Kagome cried as she broke out into a fit of tears of ever lasting sadness.

"Kagome its my duty."Inuyasha said not wanting to hurt his beloved Kagome like this but he knew she didn't want to listen.

"Inuyasha...just please don't do this to me!"She sobbed.When the tragic moment was over and they were in the bed going to sleep Kagome couldn't sleep as all she kept seeing was Inuyasha dieing in war.tears fell onto her pillow soaking it.

That moring...

Kagome was at the ceremony for the soliders departure wearing a black dress with her hair in a bun with princess curled bangs.This was hurting her more than ever.She saw Inuyasha as they danced to the song that played but one song kept playing in her heart:

_(I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I did we'd be together  
I cant always just forget her  
But she could try _

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Should I  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...

She looked at Inuyasha amber eyes before she let him go.

_Get the feeling that you'll never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies_

Kagome cried as Inuyasha kissed her farewell.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Should I  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Should I  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

He had let go as he left.The next day she was at home depressed cutting onions as that song still played in her heart.

While Inuyasha...was shooting as best as he could.he was hit by a bullet alomst hitting his heart while he was trying to get to the pit to shoot from there.He fell down his eyes wide.

_If I fall  
If I fall (down)_

Kagome cried more scared she never see her husband ever again but she knew she had to stay strong for their...her children.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Should I  
And all the moons that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...)_

The last thing Inuyasha saw was Kagome's smiling face and all the times he shared with her.

"Kagome..."He whispered.

Kagome couldn't help but start crying,cutting her finger with the knife in the process.

"Inuyasha...!"She cried.


End file.
